Mechamorphasis:Transformation
by The Qing
Summary: COMPLETE A strange medabot starts destroying medabots around town. And the Screws are next.
1. Newsflash

Mechamorphasis: Transformation.  
  
Chapter 1 News flash  
  
On Channel 25 "In the news today strange occurrences involving Medabots are the topic for tonight."  
  
On Channel 26 "It seems that Medabots accompanied by their hysterical Medafighters have been attacked for the past week."  
  
On Channel 14 "All of which claimed to be assaulted by a strange super Medabot".  
  
On Channel 32 "The damaged Medabots were ripped off their medaparts."  
  
On Channel 7 "Apparently by force."  
  
On Channel 48 "Occurring only at night..."  
  
On Channel 1 "Involvement with Black-market denied"  
  
(Somewhere in town) "Hmmm... 7 news stories. New record. Better keep it up." A man in a purple jumsuit thought to himself near the outskirts of town. "He He.. I might even get a promotion."  
  
Next Chapter: Practice 


	2. Practice

Chapter 2 Practice  
  
"Alright Krosserdog hit him with a Pile driver!" Shouted an enthusiastic Spyke.  
  
"Affirmative." Confirmed the dog type as it pounded the training dummy into the ground.  
  
"Great job Krosserdog!" praised Spyke. "Man this was the best idea we ever had since kindergarden!" "Right boss." Replied Krosserdog. After saving his allowance for 2 weeks Spyke bought a medabot training dummy from the 24 Hop Mart. Using the dummy Krosserdog practiced his wrestling moves and marksmanship daily. (though the shooting left a lot to be desired.)  
  
"You know what, maybe we can finally move ourselves from being the worst to 2nd to the worst with these moves." Said Spyke, sitting down with his partner. "I think so to boss." Krosserdog said.  
  
"Yo Spke!" shouted a familiar voice. Recognizing who it was Spke shouted back. "Hey Boss!" Samantha stopped in front of him seemingly exited. "Spyke, some losers and their Medabots challenged us to a robattle by the park. Rumor has it they're so weak even you could beat them." "Um, great?" Spyke replied not sure whether it was an insult or a compliment. "C'mon Sloan and Peppercat went ahead of us already. Let's Go!" "Right boss!"  
  
5 minutes later... Arriving at the park the 3 met up with Sloan. "You guys are late." Scolded Sloan. "Consider it compensation to all the times you've been late Sloan." Samantha shot back. "Anyway the guys who challenged us are over there." Sloan said pointing to a statue on a hill. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Samantha shouted as she ran towards the statue. "Before you go, you might not want to... Never mind." Said Sloan before following his leader.  
  
Samantha reached the hill first but stopped. Spyke was next. "Hey boss why are you just standing he..?" he didn't finish as he saw what Samantha was looking at down the hill. Krosserdog and Peppercat were stunned too. Sloan finally caught up looked and said. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you..." 


	3. Mess

Chapter 3 Mess  
  
"What happened to these guys?"  
  
Below them lied battle damaged remains of a trio of Medabots. (each the same type). Or at least what was left of them.  
  
(Medabio) Owner: 3 b  
  
Name : Bebot  
  
Type:Be-b Pow  
  
Specialty: Bebe Punch  
  
Next to the mess formerly known as the Bebots, 3 kids were crying over the shattered remains of their Medabots.  
  
Sloan was first to speak. "Well, they were like this when I found them. It kinda freaked me out so I ran back to our meeting place and waited for you guys." Samantha looked at him. "Exactly how long have they been like this?" "About 30 minutes.." replied Sloan.  
  
Spyke ventured to the crying trio. "Hey,.." Hearing his voice the 3bs looked at him. "Um, Mr.? Aren't you that Spyke guy, the worst medafighter in Japan, the one with the dumb Medabot combo?" Spyke (to put it nicely) was really annoyed. "Well at least my Medabot isn't a piece of scrap metal!" he yelled pointing to Krosserdog. Scared the kids kept on crying. "Dude you're scaring them." muttered Sloan. Noticing his blunder Spyke tried to calm them down. "Um, stop crying. I didn't mean to freak you out. Me and my friends here Just want to know how your Medabots got deep sixed..." "Spyke!" Samantha yelled. But though they were freaked out (3 times in a row no less) they slowly blurted out their story.  
  
"Well we were waiting for you earlier, and we were confident we could beat you since you had a bad teammate." "I'm not that weak!" Spyke interrupted. "Sorry. Anyway this weirdo in a purple jumpsuit came out of nowhere and challenged us to a robattle. We agreed and brought out our Medabots and he brought out his and and..." "Go on what were his Medabots." Samantha urged. "2 of them were Belzelgas and the other one was a real thin purple Medabot with pill shaped arms (like Neutranurse). Then we fought and it looked like we were winning 'cause they were slow and we hit them real fast. But, but then they changed. The thin Medabot hit his teammates and himself in purple energy. When it was over they got real strong and fast and defeated us." "But that wasn't all!" another one piped. "The man said because of our arrogance he'd tear the parts of himself . And he broke our Medabots to pieces!" He finished before going into another fit of sobbing.  
  
It took a while before the Screws were able to fully analyze the situation. Nervously Sloan approached his boss. "Belzegas boss! We better stay clear of this guy if we don't want to end up like the 3 caballeros there." He whispered, pointing at the 3bs. But Samantha smirked. "Sounds like a challenge. Hey brats which way did this dude go after he messed up your Medabots?" One of them softly said "That way." As he pointed to a dark alley. "C'mon guys we got ourselves a fight." shouted Samantha as she ran to the alley. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Spyke thought before following his boss.  
  
Next Chapter: Who? 


	4. Who?

Chapter 4 Who?  
  
The alley stank of rats and sewage. Was loaded full of trash, noxious fumes. The walls were corroded and crumbling. No reasonable human being with common sense would ever even consider going to this desolate area. Though, The Screws were always somewhat unreasonable. Trudging through the heaps of garbage relentlessly they were approaching their goal. After a few minutes of walking in the alley, it gradually opened up to an empty lot devoid of any filth. Standing in the middle of it was a slim teenager in a purple jumpsuit apparently waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, you made it.. I was afraid you weren't coming." "Good thing for you we hate to disappoint." Samantha answered in a confident tone. All the Screws were eager to fight. "Well let's get this started." The teen said. "Though first meetings warrant introductions." The Screws look confused. "That means please introduce yourselves." "Alright, that's Sloan." She said pointing to him. "That's Spyke." pointing to Spyke. "And I'm Samantha." She finished pointing to herself. "We're The Screws! Now, let's get this over with!" she shouted irritably. (You would too if you had just walked through an alley.. That smelled like something died in there.) "Gladly... Sorry, How rude of me. I haven't told you my name yet.... I'm Pron. Commando of the illustrious Chaos Corporation, Urbane Division." He said. "Chaos Corporation?!!!" the Screws shouted. "Oh, you've never heard of us. Well let me explain...."  
  
"As you all know The Medabot Corporation manufactures 90% of all Medabot needs. The remaining 10% belongs to the black market. And 85% of that 10% belongs to the Chaos Corporation. The Corporation was formed a little ways before The Rubber Robo Gang was created. Back then it wasn't that powerful, since we kept on getting caught. However when The Rubber Robos came in we saw it as a perfect opportunity to monopolize the black market. Using those rubber fools as cover."  
  
"The Chaos Corporation is dedicated to creating powerful Medaparts, Medabots, and Medals of course. We sell these high quality products from the highest bidder to 24 Hop Marts. Though recently thanks to the decline of the Rubber Robos and Kilobots. Those accursed Select Corps busted down on our trade lines and manufacturing plants! Sending a huge blow to our economy! So we have resorted to plan 0023410. Obtain rare and powerful parts from around the world and remake them as our own. The Chaos CEOs send agents like me to jungles, mountains, tundras, forests, and of course cities. Due to being one of their agents I have special Medabots with great power. So it's suggested you surrender you're parts now or I may have to get.....rough."  
  
Pron noticed that the Screws were sleeping as he finished. "Wake up you fools! Didn't you hear a thing I said?!!!" "Yeah we heard the whole thing, though we started to get sleepy when you said something about your grape power." Spyke muttered. "It's great power you spike haired brat, and you're Medabot will be the first to feel my wrath!" screamed Pron. Spyke gulped.  
  
"Then it's agreed!" Mr.Referee was running out the alley. "Man, what do people put in their garbage these days. I hereby declare a submission robattle between Pron of Urbane Division and the Screws. Medafighter's ready?" The Screws teleported their Medabots to the field. "Give me a second." Pron said.  
  
"Transport Medabots!" he pressed his Medawatch and in a second two chunky Belzelgas were in front of him. But another Medabot appeared in an orb of strange purple light. When the light dissipated a strange wiry looking Medabot appeared in front of them. It had pill shaped arms with blasters on it, purple boots, a rubber body, slews of pills in ammo slings (like in western movies), and a mask with creepy round purple eyes.  
  
(Medabio) Name: Enchansator  
  
Medafighter: Pron  
  
Type: Pmp Strong  
  
Medal: Muscle  
  
Special Attack: Steroid Ray  
  
"Now I'm ready.." Pron whispered with a grin.  
  
"Okay.." said Mr. Referee "Roooobaatlle!!!!"  
  
Next Chapter: Rumble 


	5. Rumble

Chapter 5 Rumble  
  
"Belzelgas Attack!!!!" ordered Pron. The 2 punching Medabots charged to attack Peppercat and Totalizer. Totalizer and Peppercat dodged the attack with ease. "Peppercat jump and hit one of them with an Electric Shock!" Samantha commanded. "Totalizer hit the other one with your Laser Beam!" Sloan said. "Right!" both Medabots confirmed. Peppercat jumped and gave one of the Belzelgas a real shock. While Totalizer fired a powerful beam of energy at the other. The Belzelgas took the hits full force and were unable to retaliate. "Warning Legs damaged 60%, Head damaged 40%." A voice said in Pron's Medawatch. "Wow there pretty good right Spyke?" asked Krosserdog. "Yeah!" Spyke agreed. "So, what do we do now?" seeing Totalizer and Peppercat doing most of the work.  
  
On top of a nearby building Enchansator watched with amusement. "So those puny delinquents think they have the upper hand ?" Enchansator thought to himself. "Well when the time is right I'll make my move and this battle will be over. Shame the Screws aren't as tough as nailaughhh. Warning 30% damage to left leg." Krosserdog had just fired a dozen rounds at Enchansator. "Hey can't a guy narrate to himself anymore you dog!" shouted Enchansator. Krosserdog answered with another barrage of bullets. 'Hmmm, this mutt is persistent... Looks like it's time for me to show my true power Steroid Ray!"  
  
Enchansator fired beams of purple light at the Belzelgas bathing them in eerie purple light. Slowly the Belzelgas got larger, their arms and legs grew as if inflated, and their previous injuries seemingly healed. In a flash they had punched Totalizer and Pepper cat to the ground. "Hahaha! Feel the might of my Steroid Ray you pathetic excuse for a gang." Enchansator laughed, but didn't notice that Krosserdog was right behind him. "Okay Krosserdog, now it's our turn! Hit him with a spear!" Krosserdog swiftly headbutted Enchansator off the building. Luckily the ground broke his fall. "90% all damage function cease imminent!" Pron's Medawatch warned. Krosserdog looked below to oversee his handiwork. Enchansator had been immensely damaged and was curled into a fetal position. One of his ammo slings was missing. "Ha!" gasped Enchansator. "A surprise attack impressive Krosserdog..." He slowly uncurled. "But allow me to show you the true capacity of my abilities... ULTIMATE STEROID TRANSFORMATION!!!!"  
  
Enchansator had fired his Steroid Ray at himself. His injuries also seemed to heal and he appeared to grow more muscular as the seconds passed. When it was over he was well over 4ft. He laughed maniacally. "As you can see I can use my Steroid Ray not just on my teammates but on myself. We're giving you a second chance to give up Screws! Otherwise we'll have to tear up your Medabots starting with you're pretty little kitty!" "No!" "What?" Enchansator turned and saw Krosserdog leaping off the building. "Krosserdog Elbow Drop!!!" Spyke yelled. Krosserdog slammed his elbow into Enchansator full force. "Aargh!" cried Enchansator. "Warning 50% to right arm" Spyke's Medawatch blinked. "Warning 60% all damage." Pron's Medawatch beeped. "You just don't know when you're beat, do you Krosserdog?" asked Enchansator. "I'm tired of your persistence you lousy mutt! As of now I'll use every last Energy Pill to turn you into a pile of junk. Along with your Medal!" Enchansator crushed the remaining pills in his hands and all his wounds vanished. Now he was 6ft tall and extremely muscular. "Now" he said, pointing to the dog type. "You die!"  
  
Enchansator rushed at Krosserdog. Spyke's Medabot fired round after round of ammunition at the charging behemoth but to no avail. The drug crazed fiend gave an earth shattering punch to Krosserdog's chest sending him crashing into a wall. Then gave him a kick to the gut, and barraged him with punches. "Warning arms at 20%" Spyke's Medawatch alerted. "You better give up kid. Enchansator is quite irked and you don't like him when he's irked." Pron said. Images of the destroyed Bebots went through Spyke's mind. "Krosserdog fall back." "No boss..." Krosserdog replied. Spyke was shocked. "But if you don't surrender this guy will destroy you." "Spyke... Remember the promise we made awhile back? You said 'No matter what. Win or lose. Never give up Krosserdog.' And I still don't intend to. Not today..." Krosserdog stated, staggering up. For a moment all was still. The Belzelgas just stood there. Tottalizer and Peppercat got up. Spyke had a mixed look of fear and surprise. Pron just laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Personally boy I'm impressed with your Medabot. I mean after getting a huge beat down I'm amazed that he can even stand up! Setting up this match was so worth it!" "What, what do you mean set this match up?!" shouted Samantha. "Well, you might as well know what you were fighting for since you're about to lose." Pron said. He fished out 3 objects from his pocket, all small, and golden. They were medals. Pron spoke "You see I heard from a reliable source that you were going to battle the 3bs. So a few minutes before the match I sent their Medabots to oblivion, or I would have if Enchansator hadn't saved these little beauties." He held the medals up. "I told those runts that if you guys beat me I'd give their medals back. Fat chance of that happening. Oh well, Enchansator finish this!" Enchansator charged again and was about to deliver another punch to Krosserdog. Then he flipped him. Just as Enchansator was about to deliver the final blow Krosserdog bent down and flipped him over. As soon as the muscle bound marauder hit the ground Krosserdog fired multiple shots at him. This only made him angrier. "So you're arms are at 20% eh? Well ain't much use for them now eh?" Enchansator quickly got up and grabbed Krosserdg by the arms and tore them off.  
  
Every Medafighter knows that once you disarm a shooting Medabot it's about as useful as a burned out match. Though there are moments when the Medabot has enough fight in it to keep up a pathetic excuse for a robattle. This unfortunately is one of those moments. Enchansator threw the arms away and savagely beat Krosserdog down. Courageously Krosserdog tried to fight back with kicks and headbutts but all that effort seemed to amuse Enchansator. Strangely Enchansator never even touched the head. It wasn't until later did they realize it was a sick way for Krosserdog to feel every bit of pain he was being inflicted upon. Enchansator held Krosserdog up. "I bet you thought you were some kind of hero when you didn't surrender, right? Well here's an old saying I like to tell all my "heroes" before they croak. Never mistake lunacy for courage." He said before slamming him down. Really hard.  
  
"This is crazy!" thought Peppercat. She looked at Spyke who appeared helpless. "If this keeps up we're going to need to get Spyke a new Medabot and a psychiatrist." She looked at her turtle ally and at her opponents. "Hold on a minute." The Belzelgas were slowly reverting back to their original state. "Great, if I hit them now we may be able to win this thing! But..." She looked at Enchansator bludgeoning Krosserdog. "I can't let him suffer anymore." She had a choice: an agonizing defeat or a hollow victory. So mustering her will power she said the three words she thought she'd never say again... To save her friend. "I give up."  
  
"Well I was wondering when you would come to your senses." Pron said. "And the winner is Team Enchansator!" Mr. Referee declared. Spyke was relieved it was over. "You've got to be joking!" Enchansator chuckled. "You expect me to let this fool live?! After all his annoying actions?!!! No, old man this dog shall die like one." "But if you proceed you forfeit and have to give a meda..." "I know the rules referee. And I'll gladly pay the price." Enchansator picked Krosserdog up, and was about to give him another beating when he almost was hit by a familiar crimson cat. Peppercat apparently tried to hit Enchansator but hit Krosserdog instead. "Sorry you couldn't save you're friend cat." Enchansator mocked. "I'm sorry too." Peppercat said tired from the battle.  
  
Enchansator crumpled what was left of Krosserdog's body and threw them as he did the arms, unceremoniously. "I've been looking for a rival to respect." He looked at the remains of the courageous fighter. "And I'm still looking." Pron transported his Medabots and gave the medals as the prize. He then casually walked away and disappeared into another alley. Mr. Referee left too, leaving The Screws to count their losses.  
  
"Well we won..." said Sloan. Spyke was silent. "Look Spyke I'm really sorry." Samantha comforted. Spyke looked at her and sighed. "Darn it!" She said pounding a nearby dumpster. "If I hadn't been so gullible none of this would have happened!" "Don't worry boss" said Spyke. "It wasn't your fault. It was me!" tears were now streaming his face. "I made him make that stupid promise! If he had just gave up then he'd still be here." He picked up Krosserdog's symbol. "He'd still be alive." Samantha looked down at her crying comrade. She thought of ordering him to stop. That usually worked, but he didn't look like he needed an order at the moment. All the years she had known him she had never seen him this bad. No matter how many losses, insults, or injuries. He always seemed to get back on his feet before falling down again. Both she and Sloan wanted to comfort him, sedate him, anything. Samantha was on the verge of giving Spyke a hug when Totalizer inquired. "Why are you so happy Peppercat?" "Well Totalizer though this isn't a good time to say this but." She held out her hand "We may have won the battle." She opened it up for all to see, in it held a shiny medal with a picture on it. No, not just a picture. Tears of sorrow were replaced with tears of joy as Spyke saw what it was. It was a monkey. "I think we won the war." Samantha was never hugged so hard.  
  
Next Chapter: Life and Death  
  
Author Note: R&R Gentlemen. 


	6. Life and Death

Chapter 6 Life and Death  
  
Author Note: A bit of humor after last chapter. I don't own Medabots.  
  
Krosserdog's POV  
  
I don't know where I am. And I don't care. All I can see around me is blackness. Though I am disturbed that I can't see, I feel strangely relaxed. Fighting against that brute Enchansator looks like it cost me more than I thought. The pain was intense, but now I'm just here. Wherever here is.. Maybe I'm in the great beyond. Doubt it, but it's possible. I don't feel like thinking right now. I'll just rest on this nice, soft... bed? I didn't know there were any beds in the great beyond! Where the heck am I?! "Hey! Wake up!" Who said that? It sounds familiar. "Maybe he really is gone." Wait a minute, that's Spyke's voice! "Oh, don't be such a baby!" And that's Samantha. Can't see them. If this is really a dream maybe I can wake up. Okay focus, Open eyes....  
  
Waking seems stranger than my "dream". As I concentrated all I could see was static. But later I could make out blurry figures. Real hazy, but I can make out one of them. Red, kind of looks like a cat. "Where am I?" I ask to the figure. "I'll give you 3 guesses." It said. I knew immediately it was Peppercat. "Don't tell me, I'm in heaven and all the angels look like Peppercat." I said drowsily, obviously delusional from waking. She hit me on the head. "Try again." "Um." Didn't want to get hurt again. Better say something logical. "Oh, no Peppercat's here! I must be in the other place!" She hit me again. Dang, what am I saying?! "You're in Spyke's room you twit!" she shouted.  
  
I grunted as I looked around the room. She was right, this was Spyke's room. I saw Samantha, Sloan, Totalizer, and Spyke. I try to get up, unable to do that I simply said weakly. "Hey boss." I never saw him so happy. He ran towards me and hugged me. I nearly died. "Thank goodness you're okay! I thought you were killed!" "Boss, you're choking me..." I gasped. "Oh, sorry." He put me down. As soon as I caught my breath I thought to myself. "Why am I still alive?" After all Enchansator ripped off my arms, crushed my legs, and broke my body. "Guys, can someone explain why I'm still here." Totalizer answered that one for me. "Well Enchansator was about to destroy you completely, but at the last moment Peppercat jumped in and got your medal out before Enchansator had a chance to smash it." I turned to Peppercat and asked. "Why? You could have gotten crushed." "That's the stupidest you've ever said! I did it because you're my friend! Do I need any more reason than that?!" she retorted angrily. "Thanks Peppercat, I owe you one." "No, we're even."  
  
I was confused by what she meant by that. But I was curious to know what kind of body was in. My old one was rusting in the junk yard. I hoped it wasn't one of those cruddy spare bodies Metabee uses when his body needs repairing. "Hey boss. What kind of body am I in?" Instead answering he motioned to a full length mirror. I wondered what that meant until I saw what was in the mirror mixed emotions lingered until I chose relief. I was Krosserdog no longer. I was Cyandog again.  
  
(End POV)  
  
Next Chapter: Salvaged Dreams  
  
R&R Gentlemen. Good Day. 


	7. Salvaged Dreams

Chapter 7 Salvaged Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots  
  
Ever since the events of "Heavy Medal". Spyke worked long and hard trying to restore Cyandog's body. Recently, using multiple manuals and tools he finally fixed Cyandog. He originally planned to give it to him as a present for Christmas. Or if one day Krosserdog needed a spare body they could use it. That day came sooner than expected.  
  
(5 days later) "So Kros I mean Cyandog how's your new body holding up?" Spyke asked as he and Cyandog were walking around the park. "It's holding up great Spyke!" "Great, least all the hours of fixing it was worth my time." The rest of their trip would have been uneventful if the duo hadn't run into the 3bs. "Hey Mr. Spyke!" said one. Spyke turned his head to look at them. "Hey." He replied. "Mr. Spyke thanks for getting back our medals!" "No problem." "We're sorry that we called you and you're Medabot weak. We heard that you're the reason you're team won." "Who told you that?" he said. "That mean lady and her cat Medabot, They looked kinda sad though." Spyke wondered if they were talking about Samantha and Peppercat. He had to make sure. "When did they return your medals?" "5 days ago, why?" "No reason." He answered. "Well we have to go. See you later! Oh, and cool, new Medabot!" the first 3b and his comrades ran to the other side of the park. Spyke and Cyandog remained in front of an all too familiar alley.  
  
"They thought I was brand new. Isn't that funny boss?" Cyandog asked his master. "Hilarious." said Spyke in a tired voice. "Sure was nice of Samantha and Peppercat to compliment us." He looked to see his Medafighter's sad face. "What's wrong boss?" Spyke looked up and sighed. "I wonder why boss keeps me around?" apparently asking himself rather than Cyandog. "Uh, Spyke?" "Face it Cyandog, we're losers. No matter how hard we tried we're still dead last. I thought using your medal's special ability would help us win but...." "But what boss?" "All it did was get you in the crosshairs of Enchansator. Because you kept on fighting..." "We nearly won!" Cyandog interrupted. Spyke looked up at his Medabot. "Because you taught me those moves I was able to severely damage both Enchansator's body and pride! And do you want to know why Samantha keeps you in the gang? It's because you and I never give up! You break down now and she'll lose all respect for you! Do you want that!?" Spyke was amazed. Partially because Cyandog had never shown such vigor and second, because he figured out the answer to the question he had been asking himself for years in 10 seconds. He wished he could repay him for this pep talk, give him a medapart or something. Then it hit him. He got up and walked towards the alley. "Come on." He said to Cyandog. "Where are you going boss?" "To the alley. There's got to be at least one good medapart there!" He replied enthusiastically. "Right boss!" said Cyandog. And they went back to the alley. Where Krosserdog fell.  
  
Spyke and Cyandog looked all over the alley and empty lot. Spyke found Krosserdog's arms and the remains of some kind of jetpack. Cyandog was unfortunate enough to find the remains of his previous armor. He slumped as he saw the bits of steel and ammunition strewn across the lot. Spyke did his best to comfort him. Cyandog kept on searching until he found it. The device that brought him pain. A modern wonder turned against him by a madman. The lost energy ammo sling of Enchansator.  
  
Usually he would just run away and ask Spyke if they could go home. The Cyandog/Krosserdog from last week would have blasted the sling to smithereens. But he wasn't the same bot he was back then. He heard Spyke call his name and he did something he never thought he'd do. He took the ammo sling with him. The bot he was when he fought Enchansator wouldn't have done this. But it seemed perfectly clear that that bot died in the alley 5 days ago.  
  
Next Chapter: Options  
  
R&R 


	8. Options

Chapter 8 Options  
  
Force is all-conquering, but its victories are short lived. -Abraham Lincoln  
  
(A week after the events of Chapter 7)  
  
Cyandog threw the Blackram to the ground before unleashing a volley of ammunition. A shiny medal popped out of the Blackram. "And the winner is Cyandog!" shouted Mr. Referee. The owner of the defeated Medabot grudgingly gave a Blackram claw to Spyke before trudging away. "Great work Cyandog!" Spyke shouted. "Thanks boss." Cyandog replied tired from the battle. "Nice job Spyke." said an approaching Samantha. Spyke turned around. "Hey boss!" "I see you've gotten better. Maybe all that practice was worth it? Listen, we've received another challenge!" Samantha exclaimed. Spyke gulped. Last time she accepted a challenge, The Screws ended up fighting Pron and Enchansator. Samantha obviously saw the lack of trust in Spyke's eyes. "Don't panic Spyke we won't fight any more guys in purple or homicidal Medabots. We're fighting Coach Mountain's Digmole, the Principal's Samurai, and Student Council President's Dr. Bokchoy! Piece of cake!" Spyke was happy to hear this. "I'm in, and to think it's a school night." He replied giving an amused smile. "Great, the robattle is at 8:30 next to the school." She announced before she left for home.  
  
"See ya boss!" he shouted. "Well Cyandog it looks like we have time for one more robattle before we have to go to bed. So you up to it?" "Um, sure boss. But first I need to go home to rest for a minute." Cyandog worriedly replied. "Okay." Said Spyke. Then they started for home.  
  
(At Spyke's house.) For the past week Cyandog had been using Enchansator's energy pills to win battles. He discovered that by simply crushing them he could absorb the raw energy that leaked out. He hid them in the old dog house Spyke made for him a while back. Though he won 4 robattles none of them seemed to bring him joy. No matter how many times he emerged victorious he felt he hadn't won anything. It felt like the pills didn't make him better only worse. He looked at the sling and saw he had 2 pills left. He crushed one in his hand and walked to Spyke. To tell him he was ready for battle. Little did he know how unprepared he really was.  
  
Someone in the shadows saw Cyandog beat his opponent easily. Too easily. As Cyandog and Spyke were given their won medapart (a smoke machine), she sneaked behind Cyandog and. "Hello Cyandog." said Peppercat from behind him. Cyandog yelped before turning to see his friend and sighed with relief. "Everything okay Cyandog?" Spyke asked. "It's okay boss, but can I try out that new medapart first. I'll catch up with you later." Spyke shrugged and used his medawatch to teleport the Smoke Blaster to Cyandog's arm before trekking home.  
  
"So to what do I owe the visit Peppercat." He said nervously. "Nothing much Cyandog... Except, a little chat." "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" "Well it's your little winning streak. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're doing better in robattles. But..." Peppercat trailed off. "But what?" Cyandog questioned. "But lately you've gotten extremely nervous, and seem to be a bit paranoid over the past week." Cyandog gulped. "Did she suspect?" he thought. "Listen I know this sounds crazy but I think both your behavior and past success are related in some way..." she walked closer towards him. Cyandog slowly backed away. She continued talking. "Is there something you want to tell me Cyandog? I've been you're friend for years, you can trust me if there's something wrong." She had backed him into a wall. "You'd know I'd tell you Peppercat, but frankly..." He fired a cloud of smoke at her. He then ran as fast as he could. "I don't think I can even trust myself." He thought. He kept on running. Though he had no place to hide.  
  
Cyandog sought refuge in his small dog house. Knowing that eventually Peppercat would find him, interrogate him, and get the truth out. So he wasn't that surprised when she jumped to where he was, cornering him. "Alright, I know something's wrong when you launch a smokescreen in my face. C'mon Cyandog why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Seeing him going for the trigger of the Smoke Blaster she added. "And don't even think of doing that smoke trick! You have nowhere else to run!" Cyandog put the Smoke Blaster down in defeat. "Well, you got me. Might as well tell you..."  
  
Cyandog thought it would be hard to tell someone the events that had transpired, even Spyke. Turns out he was wrong. He told her everything, to the void he had briefly visited to Spyke's near mental breakdown and his encouraging pep talk. "There was one problem wrong with my pep talk though..." he said. "What was it?" "I didn't believe a word I said. I had no idea if what I told him was fact or fabrication." "Don't worry Cyandog, most of it was true." She assured. "But what I'd like to know is why you used Enchansator's Energy Pills even after what he did to you using them." Cyandog sighed he knew she'd ask him sooner or later.  
  
"The reason I kept using them was because I felt it would make me better. Seeing Spyke like that made me realize how weak we really are. I saw how I was the constant "weak link" in the chain. So I used the pills and look where I am now. A bit higher than last place." He sighed. "A better place." Silence settled in until Peppercat whispered. "You're wrong."  
  
"What?" Cyandog questioned. "You're wrong about how those pills made you better. Sure they made you stronger but look at you! You're nervous, paranoid, and slowly going insane!" she saw him look down at the ground. "Cyandog..." she crouched down until she was level with his face. "If what you're saying is true you have one Energy pill left. Promise me you won't use it. For your sake." "But the match tomorrow..." "Don't worry about the match Cyandog. Please don't use it. It's probably cheating. Whether you use it or not, I probably won't be able to tell the difference. Even though it's your choice just don't. For your sake." She turned to leave but looked behind and said. "You were right Cyandog. Samantha and I keep you and Spyke in the gang because you never give up. That, and you both (even if you don't notice It.) have great courage. Be brave." She looked away again. "Or maybe I didn't save you at all." She ran into the night but her last words still echoed long after she left.  
  
Cyandog walked down the light lit street with the pill in his hands wondering what choice to make, which path to take. He looked back to see how far he'd gone from Spyke's place. About 3 blocks. Not that far. He continued down until he saw him. He knew he must be really desperate to ask this guy a question, but whom better to ask for advice than one of the smartest guys around. The chicken guy.  
  
"So you've come for advice?" "Yeah, I guess." Cyandog looked away a from the chicken man's face. "Before answering your question I have 2 questions for you to answer." He looked up at Cyandog. "Sure chicken guy, fire away." "Question 1 would you like to buy one of my chicks? Question 2 what is your question?" Cyandog nearly hit himself on the head before answering. "Sorry I don't have any money, and my question is, complicated..." "Please tell friend." The chicken guy encouraged. "You see chicken man I've been wondering if false victory is better than honest defeat." Cyandog said. The chicken guy just looked at him and smiled. "Victory belongs to the most persevering." He simply replied. "That's you answer?!" Cyandog shouted. "That's what you get for not buying a chicken." Cyandog stormed away leaving an amused chicken merchant behind him.  
  
Cyandog stayed in front of Spyke's house still holding the pill in his hands. He took some time to think of what the chicken guy said. "Maybe if I really do try harder then I could win." He imagined himself winning just victories. Then he felt the object of power in his hands. "But what if I'm just kidding myself. Perhaps this drug is the only way to winning." For some reason Cyandog couldn't bring himself to throw the thing away. It seemed to have this strange hold over him. To him, getting rid of it was like letting go of his one chance at the big time. But then Cyandog realized what would happen if he didn't throw it away. He'd lose his sense of self, the trust of his friends, and his honor. Utilizing the last of his willpower he threw the pill in the air and shot at it. The pill exploded in midair. It was the most perfect shot Cyandog had ever made in his career.  
  
Next Chapter: Destruction  
  
R&R  
  
Author Note: If anyone is angry at me for bringing back Cyandog, please say so in the review board. 


	9. Destruction

Chapter 9 Destruction  
  
Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear – not absence of fear. -Mark Twain  
  
Channel 5 "During the past week reports of the super Medabot attacks have decreased, they have however increased in violence."  
  
Channel 16 "Medabot remains sprawled on the ground."  
  
Channel 48 "Forming an eerie message."  
  
Channel 62 "Where are you?"  
  
Channel 33 "Meaningless to say all we have to do is to wait until this maniac gets what he wants."  
  
(Somewhere in town) Pron sighed as he watched the TV. At this rate he'd never get a promotion. Though he'd prefer to leave town his Medabot refused to go. It seemed Enchansator had found a reason to stay. To completely annihilate the only one who truly defied him. Even if he had to destroy every Medabot in town, to find him.  
  
Channel 10 "Until then all owners of dog type Medabots are cautioned not to go outside."  
  
Channel 1 "Populace name threat the 'Dog Catcher'."  
  
(The next day) The day seemed like just another day for the Screws. To the joy of Cyandog. After destroying the pill last night, he felt refreshed. As if he was relieved of a great burden. He didn't tell Peppercat he wasn't using it though. Cyandog decided to tell her after the match itself. As they approached the school it almost seemed the day would go without event. Until, they heard the familiar voice of Mr. Referee exclaiming. "Function ceased, and the winner is Team Enchansator!"  
  
Mountain, Principal, and Council President recently decided to team up. They called themselves The Educonnection. Unfortunately they looked liked they needed a lot of "connecting" at the moment. Digmole had been tossed into a wall and his shovel was ripped off. Dr. Bokchoy was down on the ground with one of his arms missing. Samurai didn't look like he lost anything, then it became clear his swords were gone. Their Medafighters had looks of dismay as they carried their broken Medabots home. Erika was nearby snapping pictures at the aftermath of the battle. Ikki and Metabee were there too. Metabee was trying to challenge Enchansator. But Enchansator just looked at The Screws and said. "Hello Cyandog."  
  
The 2 just stared at each other for awhile. Neither Medabot said a word. All was silent, except for the clicking of a camera. "You're a hard bot to find Cyandog. I had to search all around the city for your location." "What do you want Enchansator?" "A simple rematch is all I desire." Enchansator replied. "Whoa! Are you saying you lost to Cyandog?" asked Metabee. "In a way, yes." Pron answered. "So Cyandog how about it? Another robattle for old time's sake?" "What if I say 'no'?" Enchansator chuckled at Cyandog's answer. He turned to Samantha. "You're the boss of this little social group right? Wouldn't it be bad for your reputation if your team refused a challenge?" He motioned to Erika. "Think of what the press would say." Samantha cringed at this. Though she hated to admit it but that purple freak was right. If Erika wasn't there they could have refused with ease. But she fully knew Erika could turn this friendly conversation into a media circus in a blink of an eye. She could see the headlines; The Screws a.k.a. the Sissies, or some other cowardly name like that. However she remembered last time she fought without thinking. Cyandog was nearly done in by her careless mistake. So she made the obvious choice. She took a vote.  
  
The vote was simple. There would be six voters; Totalizer, Sloan, Spyke, Cyandog, Peppercat and herself. Actually it was really a way to let Spyke and Cyandog choose easier. After all they had suffered the most the last time they fought Pron. "All those who wish to battle raise their hands!" she shouted. Surprisingly the only ones who didn't were her and Peppercat.  
  
"Fine." She said irritably. "We accept your challenge." "Wonderful, I'll be waiting in the alley where this all began at around 3 o'clock. One more thing, bring the reporter and Ikki with you. After all without witnesses, victory loses its luster." Pron announced before leaving. The Belzelgas followed him, but Enchansator lingered. "You want to know how far I went to find you Cyandog?! I'll sum it up in 4 words!" Enchansator went closer to Cyandog and whispered. "I'm the 'Dog Catcher'." And with that he left. Cyandog was enraged but succeeded in hiding it well from everyone but himself.

(Later..)  
"Okay Cyandog, any particular reason you've decided to go crazy?!" Peppercat shouted. Cyandog was fixing his medaparts. "I knew it was him destroying those Medabots, I just knew it!" "You're getting off topic Cyan. But why in the world do you want to fight a guy who turned you into tinfoil the last time you fought with him?" "Peppercat you heard what he said. He's the 'Dog Catcher' the guy who's been sending dog types to the big sleep! I have this feeling that if I had refused he'd carry on with his sick craft until I accepted. So the only way this can stop is if I defeat him or he destroys me. Most likely it will be the latter." Cyandog replied. "Listen Cyan, this guy really hates you. This time he may totally smash you to pieces!" Peppercat warned. Cyandog put down the tool he was using to repair his blaster and looked at her. "If that happens there's something I got to tell you. I didn't take the pill." Peppercat was slightly proud of him. "Aren't you afraid?" she said with a concerned voice. "Yes. And Peppercat, thanks for being such a great friend." He said as he left. He caught up with Spyke and they started towards the alley.  
  
Some garbage men had collected most of the trash in the alley but it still stank. When the Screws emerged they saw that Ikki and Erika were already there, so was Pron. Both teams looked at each other before teleporting their Medabots. Pron teleported an extra parts on Enchansator: Energy Belt (it looked like a belt with compartments.). "Then it's agreed!" Mr. Referee shouted from an air balloon above them. "I hereby declare this a submission robattle between The Screws and Pron of Urbane Division. Medafighters ready? Robattle!"  
  
The Belzelgas rushed at Peppercat and Totalizer, but missed. Enchansator kept his distance from the fight. "Time to finish this battle with Steroid Rahh!" Cyandog had just punched Enchansator in the face. Cyandog took him by the throat and gave him a big choke slam. Enchansator had just suffered 45% damage to all his parts. He lifted him up by the ammo sling.. Enchansator tried to mock him. "Fool I'll just use Steroid Ray to fix this." "You won't. Because at this range, I'll get energized too. That's your weakness!" "Cyandog quick give him a Pile Driver!" Spyke ordered. He took a look at Enchansator. "Affirmative." Cyandog confirmed. Enchansator was just as feeble as the training dummy.  
  
"Man I've never seen Spyke command Cyandog so well." Ikki commented. "I've never seen Cyandog so ticked." Metabee added. Cyandog kept on hitting Enchansator. "One for the Medabots you smashed." He kicked him in the legs. "Another for the dog types you mercilessly slaughtered." Cyandog jabbed him in the gut. "And this one." He pulled Enchansator closer. "Is for me." He gave him a head butt.  
  
Cyandog took his hated enemy and slammed him to the wall. At the moment all of Enchansator's stats were at 10%. Cyandog put his blaster to Enchansator's head. "I may be the worst shot around but at this distance, I can't miss. Any last words before I send you to the scrap heap?" Cyandog questioned. Enchansator looked down and said. "Look behind you." Cyandog turned to look and paled at what he saw.  
  
The Belzelgas had somehow managed to restrain Peppercat and Totalizer. But for some strange reason they appeared unscathed. "Surprised, Cyandog?" Enchansator asked. Cyandog turned to look at him. Enchansator continued. "You know Pron isn't the only one running the show. Those Belzelgas also listen to me. So all I have to do is say the word whether it is by command or final breath, and they'll do to your friends what I did to you. And you wouldn't want that would you?" Cyandog tried to look away. "I'll make a deal with you mutt! Let me destroy you and I'll spare your friends. What do you say?" Despite hearing his teammates and medafighter discourage him. He made a silent apology to Spyke. He was about to let go when...  
  
Totalizer flipped one of the Belzelgas over and fired a laser beam at it. Peppercat zapped the other one into letting her go. They both tried to stop Cyandog but they were too late. He had already freed Enchansator.  
  
Enchansator laughed as he used the Steroid Ray on himself. He had fully healed himself and was beginning to grow. As soon as he had reached 4 ft Cyandog tried to grab him by the ammo slings again. Enchansator punched him into a wall, but not without snapping of one of the slings. "Nice try." He said before blasting the Belzelgas with his Steroid Ray. Afterwards they immediately recaptured Peppercat and Totalizer. Enchansator grinned with amusement. "It's your friend's turn."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cyandog wheezed. "Well I'm planning to break your friends. Isn't it obvious?" Enchansator answered. "But we had a deal!" Cyandog shouted. "Well you see normally I would keep my end of the bargain but the same source that told me you were still alive, told me one of your friends saved you. So all I have to do is too find the one that did and then I'll destroy you." Enchansator laughed. "You traitorous snake! I ought a get in there and give you a Metabee-boppin!" Metabee shouted. Cyandog lifted his blaster at Enchansator. "Oh, put that away Cyandog. You know as well as me it'll have no affect. In this mode that pea shooter won't even give me a scratch! You might as well accept the fact you can't save them and enjoy the show." Cyandog put his blaster down. He knew he was right. It wouldn't make a difference if he shot him or not. He wished he had a weapon strong enough to hurt Enchansator's body. All seemed lost until he felt a certain broken strap on his hands.  
  
"Enchansator!" Cyandog yelled. He turned to look at him. "I think you forgot this!" Cyandog held out the energy sling. Enchansator looked a bit shocked but not threatened. "Do you even know how to use that thing?!" "Yes I do! Get ready for a fight you won't forget." Cyandog looked at Peppercat. "Sorry Peppercat. I said I wouldn't do this again, but at the moment I don't think I have a choice." Cyandog crushed all the pills in his hands. "Forgive me."  
  
(Somewhere) A voice n the dark analyzed the situation. "Curses, if that fool keeps this up he'll be destroyed. Perhaps he deserves it. He lives by dead ideals like friendship and honor. Power is all anyone needs to survive! But if he is destroyed it shall delay my rebirth even more. That settles it I shall give him the true power he possesses! Only he shall be different to the weakling he used to be. He shall spread terror, chaos, strife. He will only know despair, grief, sadness, hate and loyalty. To me that is. You steroid addicted goon! Prepare to meet the herald and war chariot of your future king! And he shall only say a single word that sums up the future!"  
  
Author Note: In the following paragraph, the mysterious voice will be the only one talking in ". (The Lot.) Cyandog felt like he was being ripped apart. "Let's see 'D'". Cyandog screamed as the energy coursed through his body. "E" He grew to 4 ft. "S" His hands transformed into jagged claws. "T" His legs were covered with spikes. "R" A mouth with sharp fangs appeared on his face. (Similar to Robo- Emperor's) "O" In Cyandog's visor a single red eye appeared. (At the left) "Y. That should do it." Cyandog blacked out.  
  
Author Note: End mysterious voice narration.  
  
The transformed Cyandog simply stood there. Unmoving. His appearance was quite ghastly. The Belzelgas slowly backed away. Metabee stopped threatening Enchansator. Erika stopped taking pictures. The Screws were shocked. Peppercat and Totalizer gaped in awe. Enchansator looked unconcerned. Cyandog muttered something out of his new mouth. "De... Des... Dest.....Destr" The red eye in his visor glared angrily at Enchansator. "DESTROYYY!" he shouted.  
  
(Medabio) Cyandog Overload (Herald Mode)  
  
Type: Dog-DOM  
  
Medal: Monkey  
  
Medafighter: Spyke  
  
Special Attack: Grief Howl  
  
Next Chapter: Wrath  
  
R&R for further chapters.


	10. Wrath

Chapter 10 Wrath  
  
Author Note: For this chapter Overload and Cyandog are the same person  
  
In time we hate that which we often fear. -William Shakespeare  
  
Overload aimed his cannons at Enchansator. His red eye analyzed the situation. Cyandog fired; the Belzelgas gave a thud as they hit the ground. His friends were free. This however allowed Enchansator to punch Overload in the face. Cyandog reeled then slashed his opponent. Enchansator was knocked down. But before Overload could finish him off he was ambushed by the Belzelgas. They had recovered in record time. And as Cyandog's energized form looked down he could see why.  
  
Strange energy emanated from Enchansator's belt. The large gash that Cyandog inflicted healed in an instant. In another fit of rage Overload impaled the Belzelgas that were restraining him and slammed them together, as a musician would clap cymbals. He attacked Enchansator who was shooting his Steroid Ray at something. Cyandog rammed Enchansator full force. Before Overload could finish him off the Belzelgas ambushed him from both sides.  
  
"Excellent attack Cyandog but I'm afraid rather futile. You see this belt gives me a limitless supply of energy. Giving me near infinite power. Go ahead bite, slash, cute, poke. I'll just patch it right back up." Enchansator mocked. Overload was not threatened in any way and decimated the Belzelgas. But because of the Steroid Ray they fought back. Again, again, and again.  
  
Cyandog attempted to destroy them but to no avail. Once he would smash a Belzelga's face with his spiked legs, but Enchansator simply restored it. He would tear the arms of another, and the beam would mend it back. This cycle would've continued if fatigue hadn't infected Overload. The Belzelgas punched him down. And were about to finish him when they were knocked down by 2 things. A laser beam and a crimson flash.  
  
Totalizer and Peppercat had assisted their teammate. "Take this and some of this!" Totalizer shouted as he shot beam after beam at the Belzelgas. However it seemed to annoy then rather than damage them. As Cyandog attempted to get up, Enchansator contemplated. "I remember that red flash. Hehehe alright Belzelgas our next target is the cat, but first destroy that Totalizer!" The Belzelgas then charged at Totalizer, the lasers ceased to hinder them. Totalizer raised his arms in defense, bracing himself for the final blow. He heard a crash, but didn't feel a thing.  
  
Cyandog had leaped in front of Totalizer, taking the hit. But at great cost. The force had knocked him into a wall. The damage inflicted was severe. Enchansator laughed at this. "So, that's the chink in your new armor. Despite that savage outer shell you're still the friend saving weakling you were before. Pathetic! I suppose in the state you're in you couldn't stop me from destroying your feline friend, eh?" he was hit from behind by an electric shock.  
  
"Peppercat give him another electric shock!" Samantha ordered. Peppercat hit Enchansator with an electrified claw. In reply Enchansator swung one of his beefy fists at the cat type. "Peppercat slide!" Samantha yelled. She ducked just in time. Pron casually shouted. "Belzelga restrain her." A Belzelga ambushed Peppercat and grabbed on of her arms. Samantha panicked. "Quick, Peppercat electrify him!" Peppercat sent jolts of electricity into the Belzelga. It failed to harm it. "Belzelga crumple." Pron ordered. Peppercat yelped as it crushed her arm. "Warning! 200% damage to right arm!" Samantha's medawatch announced to its shocked owner.  
  
Overload had managed to get up, but was still quite damaged. As he rose Enchansator spoke. "Well Cyandog I've been thinking. You hate me as much as I hate you so..." he raised his arms. "I'll make you another deal. I'll let you shoot me with your oversized pea shooter. But if you shoot my Belzelgas will rip your friend to shreds. What's it gonna be?" Overload raised his cannon but couldn't bring himself to fire. He was created with only the purpose to destroy. And yet... He felt like he couldn't endanger her for some strange reason. In his state of indecision an order rang in his ears. "Cyandog fire at the Belzelga's arm!" Spyke shouted.  
  
Overload was compelled to obey. He fired a round of bullets at the Belzelga holding Peppercat. It's arm exploded upon contact with the bullets. Cyandog rushed forward grabbed Peppercat and brought her where Totalizer was. Enchansator used his Steroid Ray to heal his comrade. "Wrong choice mutt! Belzelgas attack!" Enchansator and the Belzelgas charged at Overload. Seeing the attackers Cyandog went on all fours and roared. "DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He fired a beam of sound from his mouth. As it hit his opponents, some of their Medaparts were blown away by this attack. Their armor cracked upon impact. A small clinking of medals hitting the ground was barely audible. After the attack was finished only Enchansator stood. His Energy Belt destroyed he stood there stupidly. Overload finished off the survivor by firing multiple bullets at him. No one even heard the medal fall on the ground.  
  
"Function ceased and the winners are the Screws!" Mr. Referee shouted from the safety of his balloon. Pron wept as he picked up his Medabot's medals and teleported their broken bodies. He then silently walked away in defeat. "Great job Cyandog!" shouted Spyke. Overload just stayed still. "Um, Cyandog. You okay?" Metabee asked. Overload turned his head around to Metabee. "DESTROY!"  
  
Cyandog leaped at Metabee, knocking him down. He charged another Grief Howl and stopped. "Ma...Master?" he muttered. He backed away. "Man, Cyandog what's wrong with you?" Metabee complained. Overload looked around. "Spyke..." he said weakly. His legs buckled from under him. The injuries from the fight took their toll.  
  
He half dragged, half walked from there. Slowly degenerating back to his old form. First his claws sheathed back to his arms. Then the spikes on his legs disappeared. His mouth was gone. And he was shrinking back to his original size. He trudged on, pain overpowering his senses. He stopped in front of Peppercat. "Peppercat..." he mumbled softly, before passing out on her lap.  
  
(In Cyandog's subconscious.) Cyandog was once again in the strange void. Pain was what he felt at first. But it was soon overcome by warmth. He felt at peace, letting the comfort take over. Closing his eyes, he wondered what or whom had made him feel the happiest he had been in two weeks.  
  
(Somewhere) Mysterious Voice: "So my warrior seems to have a weakness. A liability, eh? I'll have to fix that. Fortunately thanks to the Energy Pills everyone will think my small demonstration, was because of an overdose. It may take time, but soon I will walk the world once again! And no one shall oppose me!"  
  
Next Story: Mechamorphasis: New Toys  
  
Robattle results:

Ch.5 The Screws' Peppercat, Totalizer, Cyandog vs. Pron's 2 Belzelgas and Enchansator.

Winner: The Screws. Prize: 3bs' medals  
  
Ch.8 Spyke and Cyandog won Smoke Blaster and Claw  
  
Ch.10 Rematch The Screws' Peppercat, Totalizer, Cyandog vs. Pron's 2 Belzelgas and Enchansator

Winner: The Screws. Prize: Steroid Ray and 2 Belzelga fists.  
  
Author Note: This is the final chapter but not the final story. R&R Gentlemen


End file.
